


Не разбей

by LiKan



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Anna Karenina AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiKan/pseuds/LiKan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“О Боже!Как банально!... <br/>И я не представляла, <br/>Что может получиться... <br/>Так сильно я влюбиться... <br/>Тебе лишь одному я <br/>Всё сердце подарю.. <br/>От края и до края... <br/>Бери его скорей... <br/>Но только осторожней!... <br/>Прошу лишь"Не разбей!"... <br/>Прошу"Будь аккуратен!.. <br/>Как можно будь нежней...<br/>А я навек останусь <br/>твоей и лишь твоей!".... ”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не разбей

**Author's Note:**

> 只想写电力四射的跳舞片段，把拿破仑按在墙上干  
> 没有写跳舞片段

　　“你是这么精致美丽的造物，我以前怎么从来没有见过你？”对面的贵妇人饶有兴趣地倏然问道。

　　“我对于莫斯科社交圈不甚熟悉。”拿破仑有些怔愣，以他一贯的不紧不慢答道，在面纱后给出一个模糊的礼貌微笑，眼波流转，手指不住地抚摸着被体温熨贴得温热的吊坠边缘。他从来没有感觉圣彼得堡到莫斯科有这么的漫长，毕竟，自从桑德斯卡列宁为他套上戒指之后——倒不如说在他的睾丸上系死了皮绳，牵引着他，亦或是生拉硬扯着他踽踽前行，管束着他如同驯养一只贵妇犬——他已经很久没有再出过远门了。

　　火车轰鸣着在铁轨上摇晃，车轮飞快地咬合着混着砾石冰渣的钢筋，不知疲倦地往前呼啸狂奔，用雾气破开俄国一贯灰蓝冷调的天空。他稳稳地坐在椅子上，下颔埋进温软的毛皮领子里，轻而绵长的呼吸扑过细密的毛尖儿发出轻微簇响，那“精致造物”的眼珠里蕴着一汪浅碧的水色，透出百无聊赖。“我的确听说过您，夫人。”他答道。

　　“请稍待一会儿，夫人。”他飞快地站起来，莫斯科到了。他的嘴边含着一枚小小的微笑，愉快地扑向寒风彻彻的车门，有人低头踩着踏板走上来，两人迎面撞上，又错身避开，拿破仑的肩膀擦过他，仿佛被神谕指引一般回过头向那陌生人投去匆匆一瞥，身着雪白军服的男人浅浅地在他心底留下一个影子。拿破仑随即踏入熙熙攘攘的人潮中，他带着罕见的喜悦唤出他姊妹的名字，维多利亚矜持地走近，他紧抱住高挑的金发女人快活地转了个圈，她惊呼着搂住他的颈子，两人呵出的薄薄白雾下皆是挤满潮红的颧骨，仿佛失了脑子一般只顾咯咯笑。

　　库利亚金吻过他的母亲，禁不住好奇地快步走近被霜雪模糊的窗户映出的一双剪影，“不错，当然是他了，奥布朗斯基的兄长，卡列尼娜。”

　　“漂亮的美人。”他母亲意味不明地给出评语。

　　  
-  
　　

　　“少爷不在家吗。”库利亚金问。

　　老仆从恭谨地回话，如同迷雾一般盘旋在他耳畔，库利亚金倏地抬起眼皮往上看，幼蓝色的眼珠藏在高耸眉骨后的阴影里射出绿光来，拿破仑半藏在圆柱后头怔愣地对上那目光，此时一片寂然，他探寻地以无声的柔软视线抚过那年轻军官帽檐下露出一管高挺鼻梁，脸侧显得毛茸的鬓角，紧抿的淡色薄唇以及挂着青色胡渣圆鼓鼓的下巴，最后才轻飘飘地望进那双无尽深海一般的眼睛里。那样一双好看的眼睛，他倾慕地想着，让拿破仑想起混着冰茬的伏尔加河，圣彼得堡深冬灰暗放晴的天色，和燃起炽烈火焰的——拿破仑如同被烙铁狠狠戳进肉里，他小小地惊呼一声，像只受惊的母鹿一般三两下跳跃藏进圆柱后头，心里仍想着那双眼睛。

　　那男人有着一双眼睛，他看着那眼睛仿佛看见了末日，漫天火雨，洪水肆虐，他不敢看那双眼睛，担心再多望一眼就要坠入深渊。

　　“你会留下来参加布瑞斯切夫家的舞会吗。”盖比问道，栖在他的下位，带着年轻女子一贯迷人的天真之情热情地扬起她尖尖的下颔，看着他。美人们，你们是迷，因你们浅而空空的水呵。

　　拿破仑习惯性地弯起嘴角，笑纹里有着不易察觉的苦涩。离他上一次参加舞会已经太久，久得像是上个世纪发生的事一样，叹息像轻盈的鹅毛一样从他的唇边滑落，盖比的眼睛里溢满了亮晶晶的喜悦之情，让他想起了一些模糊的碎片啊人们高声谈笑，狂舞后的汗水，嘈杂的乐曲，纯粹的欢愉，当你重复一百次这样的事情之后，再盛大的场面也变得如同孵在家里数十年的黄脸婆一般令人厌弃了，何况，他知道，快乐是这样短暂的一件事情。

　　“维多利亚！”盖比活泼地高声呼唤她姊妹的名字，她的每一个音节都带着让人忍不住想要爱她的热烈“你一定要说服安娜来参加舞会。”她狡黠地眯起了那双水葡萄似的大眼睛，这姑娘在必要的时候乖顺如同羔羊，她的眼珠闪闪发光如同上好的黑曜石

-

　　“你知道，这不应该感觉这么好，”当他们两个人躺在软和的绿茵地上，拿破仑说道。他总是感觉在高而宽广的天上悬着一柄达摩克利斯之剑，而那锋刃雪亮地直戳进他的眼珠子里，如芒刺背。“我感觉糟透了。”


End file.
